If I Was In The Akatsuki re-write
by AnnaRobsZombies
Summary: If you've read the original, you know where I'm going with this. Adrianna Johnson, a forever restless young Kounoichi decides that Konoha is too boring for her, so she goes somewhere and ends up, take a guess, with the Akatsuki!
1. Chapter 1

**A: No one really asked for this, but it's the weekend and I have nothing better to do. *shrugs***

**Sasu: You vanish for two and a half to three years and THIS is what you decide to re-write?**

**A: Sasuke, please. Shush you're face. It's going to be better written and you'll have more screen time.**

**Sasu:…..**

**A: Oh, while you're here sweetie, would you mind Disclaiming?**

**Sasu: *sighs* Anna does not own Naruto and whatnot. She owns Adrianna and Jade and that's it.**

**A: Thanks doll. Anyway, enjoy the re-write!**

I was curled up in my bed, wide awake, and looking out the window. I had the perfect view of the Hokage Mountain in Konoha, but it was just so boring to look at. I sighed quietly and rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm a better prankster than Naruto," I sighed to myself "Why am I so bored?"

**_Because we've done everything we can to this place_** my alter-ego, Jade, grumped. I groaned loudly. She was right. Every little prank I could think of, I've done. Everyone knows my work, and they have stopped reacting the way they should. It was getting boring and lame being in the village, which is sad for a ninja.

"I shouldn't be so bored all the time, J. I'm a ninja for god's sakes, I have the most exciting life ever" I said aloud

**_Don't know what to tell ya, kid. _**If Jade had a physical body outside of mine, she'd shrug and probably try to go back to sleep, so I decided to try and close my eyes but after what felt like an eternity, I opened them again, and only a few minutes had passed.

"That's it" I said, throwing my sheets off and getting out of bed. **_ Where are we going? _**_I dunno. Just not here. _I quickly changed into my ninja clothes and acted as if I was going to meet the others for a mission. I slid past my older sister's room and out the door. I jogged along the quiet streets. It was about 3:30 in the morning. No one would be out at this time.

"Where do you think you're going?" I froze at Kakashi-Sensei's voice. I reluctantly turned to look at him. I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck

"Uh…somewhere entertaining?" I said. I had a feeling he was frowning at me behind his mask. I dropped my head in shame

"It's so boring here, Kaka-Sensei" I whined "I wanna go _do_ something!"

"Then wait until tomorrow's mission" He said simply

"I don't wanna wait, Kakashi!" I snapped "I wanna go have an adventure now. I wanna do something fun, something stupid, and something dangerous! **I want to live like I won't see tomorrow**!" Kakashi put his hands up in front of him in defeat

"Alright, calm down. You're going to wake the whole village." He said

"Sorry.." I sighed quietly. "I just…I don't think I can do this much longer." He sighed quietly and put his hand on my head.

"No talking like that," He said "You worry us when you do that. Now go on back home, you'll feel better in the morning." I slumped my shoulders and reluctantly sauntered back home, Kakashi following just to be sure.

.

I felt worse in the morning. Naruto was excited about everything as usual, Sakura was as well, and Sai, well, he was Sai. With a big fake grin on his stupid face, fake-laughing at Naruto's lame joke. I stood away from them, just watching as they trained together. Kakashi stood silently next to me. I had arrived later than Kakashi, faking sickness.

"Am I allowed to leave the village now?" I sighed. I hadn't realized I'd spoken out loud when Kakashi hit me upside the head

"Don't let the others hear you say that," He warned. "You'll worry them."

"Right. Sorry." I grumbled.

.

Later that night, I tried again. But this time, no one stopped me. I slid right out the gates, and just left. I planned on coming back at some point in the next few days.

I didn't plan on what really happened.

I didn't plan on meeting evil incarnate.

I never planned…

On joining the Akatsuki.

**A: Well, this is the first chapter of the re-write. I'm gonna keep to the original story, somewhat, where she does nothing but make their lives hell, but I decided to make it longer, darker and, well, better.**

**Kaka: Why couldn't she just stay in the village?**

**A: She's restless, Kakashi. Her thoughts are fath-**

**Adrianna: NO. NO QUOTING JOHN GREEN.**

**A: But-**

**Adrianna: I SAID NO.**

**A: Oh fine *grump* anyway, leave me some reviews on what you think so far, and what kind of pranks she should pull! Bye! *hearts***


	2. Chapter 2

**A: So, like, dislike? I got no reviews so… *sighs* ah, oh well. Anyway-**

**Kaka: Anna, you're planning to torture Adrianna, aren't you.**

**A: Uhhmm….**

**Kaka: *sighs***

**A: Sensei, will you disclaim for me?**

**Kaka: Anna does not own Naruto or any other movie/TV shows she references. She owns Adrianna and her alter-ego Jade. **

**A: Thanks! On with the story!**

Konoha: noon thirty (Kaka: noon thirty? A: Shut up.)

Naruto, Sakura and Sai were waiting for Kakashi in front of the Hokage building. They'd been waiting for hours.

"He's always late! Will he ever be on time?!" Sakura groaned.

"I doubt it." Sai shrugged. Naruto was too busy looking around

"I hate to bring the topic away from Kakashi, but where's Adrianna? She's always the first one here!" He said, peering around at their surroundings

"Maybe she's still sick. We're getting ready for a mission, she probably decided to skip out." Sakura shrugged, not really worried.

Kakashi finally arrived around one, causing Naruto and Sakura to yell at him-as always.

"Now, now. Calm down…where's Adrianna?" He asked, frowning underneath his mask

"She might still be sick." Sakura said. "She looked bad yesterd-"

"She'd still come. Adrianna would rather go on a mission while sick than sit in bed all day." Naruto interrupted. The four ninja stood in silence, Kakashi suddenly had a realization.

"Damn." He grumbled "Let's go see if she's home." He led the others along to where her and her sister lived. Kakashi knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again. After a moment, Kohara, Adrianna's elder sister, opened the door.

"Oh, goodness, what are you all doing here?" She asked

"Looking for your sister." Kakashi said with a shrug

"I thought she told you.." Kohara said, fidgeting nervously

"Told us what?" Sakura asked. Kohara ushered them inside, and scurried upstairs. She came back and handed Naruto a small paper. A note was hurriedly scrawled in Adrianna's elegantly messy handwriting.

_Kohara,_

_Don't freak out, but by the time you get this I'll be off having a party. Kidding, sis. But in all honesty, I've gotten bored so I decided to leave for a bit. I'll try to stay out of trouble, and I promise I'll come home! Sorry if I worried you, Koha. See you soon._

_-A_

The four ninja stared at the paper, jaws on the floor.

"She's GONE?!" Naruto cried.

"I knew it…" Kakashi sighed

"Knew what, Kakashi?" Sakura asked

"That she would go. She was talking about being too bored to do much anymore" He said.

"You knew she would leave and you didn't stop her?!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Calm. Down. Naruto. She said she'd come home. There's no need for you to freak out." He said

"You don't know that she will! She could be in danger!" Naruto turned and hightailed it out of the house, the others followed him out of the village. The search for their friend was on.

_MEANWHILE_

I was perched in a tree to catch my breath. I'd stumbled upon a very dangerous pair of rogue ninja. Two Akatsuki members. I didn't stay to see who, the second they spotted me, I ran for it. I wasn't sure if they had followed, but at the moment I felt safe.

A twig snapped and alarms in my head started screaming.

What are you doing, idiot! RUN! Following Jade's advice, I took off again, but this time I didn't get far. I heard a chuckle and

"I don't think so, brat." And I was yanked backwards by my hair. I cried out in pain and looked at my captor. It was none other than Kisame Hoshigake. One of the Seven Swordsmen and a very dangers man. Next to him stood Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's elder brother.

"Where do you think you're off to so fast, little kunoichi?" Kisame asked. I kicked my feet and whined loudly. I wanted down.

"Put her down, Kisame. I think you're hurting her." Itachi's voice was monotone, but it had a ring of ironic amusement to it. I shot him a puny glare as the shark released my hair. I fell to the ground with a loud 'thud' and rubbed my head.

"There was no need to grab hair!" I grumbled "There was no need to take me off the ground at all, asshole!" Kisame glared down at me, and muttered something to Itachi that I didn't hear.

Momentarily distracted in a silent conversation, I tried to run, only to be tripped. I felt a foot on my back, holding me down. _Well this sucks._ I thought with a loud sigh. _Hey Jade, got any ideas on how to get out of this one?_ HAH no way! This Uchiha is too good looking to run._ JADE!_ The foot was removed and I was roughly pulled to my feet, and suddenly I was (almost) nose to nose with Itachi. Before I had time to look away, everything went black, and I fainted.

I regained consciousness at some point in time, the amount of time varied from hours to days. I was no longer in the forest cornered by two Akatsuki members, but I was now lying in a bed in a dark room. I slowly raised to a sitting position. My head started throbbing and a groaned.

"What the hell.." I grumbled. I was curious as to where I was, but I was sort of afraid to find out. I decided to go anyways. I got out of the bed and started towards the door. The second I touched the handle, it swung open. I took a surprised step back, and gave a nervous look at the person staring back at me.

It was a woman, a very pretty one at that. She had blue hair, pulled into a tight bun and amber eyes that stared into your soul. She was tall and lean, but not as intimidating as she was clearly trying to be.

"You're awake." It wasn't a question, but I answered anyways

"Yes ma'am." I mumbled. Her face seemed to soften and she smiled at me.

"I thought you'd be out a few more days…oh well, come with me." She gestured for me to follow her, so I did.

"Tell me your name." She said. I noticed now that she was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. Well shit.

"Adrianna. Can I ask yours?" I looked up at her with innocent-ish eyes. She chuckled

"Konan. I'm the Akatsuki leader's wife." She said. I stopped mid step. I had a feeling I was where I shouldn't be, but…

"Please don't tell me I'm an Akatsuki captive" I said without thinking

"You are, now come along. The others are waiting." She took my hand and tugged me along behind her

"B-But I didn't do anything! W-why am I here?!" I squeaked, Konan simply shrugged.

"Itachi and Kisame lugged you back. You apparently were in the wrong place at the wrong time." She said. I whimpered quietly.

I'm not scared easily, but the thought of being in a seventeen year old girl in a place alone with ten S-Class criminals terrified me.

She dragged me along down a very long hall and down a flight of stairs (which I promptly attempted to "fall" down. Needless to say she caught me.) We finally reached a meeting room of sorts, and I was forced inside and into a chair. My hopes of it just being the Leader and Konan were crushed terribly when I saw every single Akatsuki member staring back at me. I crossed my arms and sighed, dropping my head on the table.

Someone grabbed the back of my head and forced it back up. I groaned extra loud in irritation.

"Behave, young lady." Konan hissed. I sighed again, and ran my fingers thru my hair.

"No promises." I deadpanned. I looked at the man sitting across the long table from me, Konan left my side to sit by him. The others sat as well.

"Give us your name." The man said, his gaze hard and frightening.

"Adrianna." I said. I hated being asked my name. I always got the same reaction. It was such an uncommon name, half the time people didn't believe me. This was one of those moments.

"Your real name." He said

"That is my real name."

"…"

"Yeah…" I rubbed the back of my head nervously

"That's the most ridiculous fucking name ever." One of the other members said loudly

"Tell me something I don't know, dipshit." I snapped in his general direction. The man who spoke lunged to his feet, but before he could make a grab for me, he was forced back down by the two people on either side of him. Feeling quite proud of myself, I smirked and relaxed a bit in my chair. I turned my attention back to the Leader who looked irritated and, above all things, just plain tired.

"I apologize, sir." I said, flashing him a friendly smile.

I won't go into details of the meeting but it had a lot of yelling at other members to shut up, me laughing, getting thwacked a few times, and finally just flat out told that I was their captive, but I was also being forced to join the organization. Apparently they thought that forcing me on their side was a good idea.

**This is gonna be fun.** Jade whispered in my head. I knew her wicked grin had stretched across my own face.

_For once, I totally agree._ I thought.

**A: Mwahahahaha**

**Ita: Why do I have the feeling you have terrible things planned for us?**

**A: Cause I do. *grins* Thanks for reading, guys! Don't forget to review! Send me prank ideas, if you so wish. If they're any good, I'll use them and, of course, give you credit for them! Tata!**


	3. Dinner anyone?

**A: Welp, I decided that I was just gonna use some of the pranks and whatnot from the original until I get more ideas from you, or I become more creative. I don't own Naruto or any movie/TV show I reference, which I do a lot. Enjoy!**

**…**

I tried to hide out in the room I was given, but alas, hunger got the better of me. I padded down the long hall, bedrooms lined it for the most part, then it became more of a home-like place. You know, kitchen, living room, library, etc.

I found the kitchen empty and a total train wreck. You could tell this place was run by men. I sighed quietly and cleaned the room as best as I could. Once I was finished, I rummaged around and found something edible, there was plenty for me, but I had a feeling I should just kill two birds with one stone and cook for everybody.

The smell of my cooking brought many curious and hungry men to the doorway.

"Whatchya cookin'?" I turned and gave the speaker a blank stare. He was a tall, well built, silver haired ninja that goes by the name of Hidan. He was loud mouthed and vulgar, annoying, and not very intelligent.

"Dinner." I sighed. "Now get out, I don't like people in here while I'm cooking!" I shooed him and the others who had gathered away. I continued cooking and when looking for vegetables to add, I noticed that they had alcohol. A lot of alcohol. I felt an evil smirk come over my face and grabbed a half empty bottle of vodka.

I mixed the alcohol with some kool-aid and set the table for dinner.

I called them all in, declaring it time to eat. A few wandered in and sat down, but not all.

"Hey!" I yelled "If you aren't in here within the next thirty seconds, you don't eat for the rest of the evening!" That got people moving and everyone was crowded around the table. I laughed and rolled my eyes at them.

"Are you going to sit?" Konan asked. I shook my head

"Can't. No empty seat." I pointed out.

"TOBI WILL GET YOU ONE!" I nearly fell over at the very loud proclamation by the tall, masked member. He was a sweetheart, and for some ungodly reason, adored the hell out of me.

He returned with a chair and squeezed it between his chair and a blonde member with longer hair, bangs covering one of his blue eyes. His name was Deidara. He seemed slightly relieved to have me next to him, rather than Tobi.

They all started grabbing at food, some more civilized than others. I picked at food, eating quietly. I joined in drinking the spiked Kool-Aid, pretending not to notice the added alcohol. It appeared, that the Akatsuki didn't notice at all. Well, that's not exactly true. Itachi had frowned at the taste and raised his eyebrow at me, which I ignored.

Throughout the rest of the night, the Akatsuki gradually got drunk on the spiked juice. I cleaned the kitchen, listening to my plan unfold. I heard a crashing sound, and giggled quietly.

"Someone fell down the stairs." I mumbled aloud.

"That was Hidan." A voice said from behind me. I froze and slowly turned my head. Itachi stood, watching me clean from the doorway. I shot him a smile and turned back to scrubbing dishes.

"Well, he seems like an idiot, so it's no surprise." I said. I heard Itachi's footsteps come closer. He stopped right behind me.

"What did you do?" He hissed. I turned and nearly had a heart attack. He was closer to me than I realized.

"P-personal space." I stuttered. He really wasn't bad looking close up. Soft lines, high cheekbones, long eyelashes, strong nose, and, for lack of a better term, kissable lips.

"Do not make me repeat myself." He growled, moving slightly closer, making me a little more uncomfortable.

"I didn't d-do anyth-thing!" I stuttered. Claustrophobia started to kick in and I felt faint.

"C-can you please m-move?" I asked "I c-can't b-breath!" My hands balled into fists and I felt more and more as if I was going to pass out. Finally, he pulled back and gave me my space back. Without another word from either of us, I ducked around him and padded down the hallway quickly.

I wandered around the base, trying to find everything there is to find. I noticed that the bedrooms had little name tag-like plaques with the name of each member engraved on them. My room had one as well, but at the moment it was still blank. Stepping into my dimly lit room, I sighed. I closed the door behind me and flopped onto the bed.

-Elsewhere-

Long hallways, dimly lit by torches. Two figures walk together, one talking with a grin on his pale, snake-like face. The other stayed silent, black eyes taking in everything around him.

"So Sasuke, I heard a rumor." The pale one hissed, grinning still.

"Should I care?" Sasuke grumbled

"Oh, perhaps not, but still. I heard that a little konoha konoichi went missing. What was her name again…" He tapped his chin then snapped his fingers "Ah! That's right! Adrianna Johnson. Hard to forget a strange name like that, ah?" Sasuke's eyes glided over to glare at the other

"I'll admit, that is somewhat interesting, Orochimaru." He said "I knew her, it doesn't surprise me that she's run off. She's more prone to trouble than Naruto." Orochimaru laughed

**A: Well, this is it for now. I know it's...kinda short and really super late but I've been overly busy with school and I'm trying to get other chapters written for other things! So so so so sorry! Review and give me new ideas, okay? Love you all!**


	4. Honestly, boys

**A: Alright guys guess what! I've decided that I'm gonna work on my stuff more, which means hopefully a chapter for at least ONE of my current stories every few days. I have a feeling people have lost faith in me because of how slow I am, but I can't help being busy. I really am sorry for how late everything is and I promise I'm trying to do better! Well, anyway, I do not own Naruto or any TV/Movie I may reference. Please enjoy!**

**..**

After the little incident with dinner, I decided to lay low for a few weeks. I usually crept around the base, slept, or, if the living room was ever empty, watch TV. The Akatsuki Leader had taken my phone and hidden it, as to keep me from phoning for help like the asshole he clearly is. Well, then again, I didn't blame him for being cautious. After all, I am still technically the enemy.

Anyway, I eventually decided it was time to do something else, something...interesting. Something that could get me killed.

I grinned as I stared at the two men in front of me. Kisame and Itachi stood in the kitchen having a conversation about their upcoming mission. I stood in the doorway, silently watching, waiting for the perfect time to release my wrath on the two who had brought me here. But, of course, I have much more planned for these two than this little joke.

Finally Itachi sighed thru his nose and glanced at me

"What do you want?" He asked

"Among other things?" I shot him a mischievous smile, he narrowed his red eyes at me.

"Do not play games with me, Adrianna." He warned. I simply shrugged and turned to walk away. I made sure I was where I could see them, but they couldn't see me and waited just a few more minutes.

Before either of the men trying to exit the room knew it, one was violently shoved, knocking both him, and his partner to the floor. I grinned down at them.

"Oh now that's highly inappropriate." I said in a mocking tone.

"What-" Kisame pulled himself off the floor, and off of Itachi before he could get hurt

"Keep it in your pants, you two." I warned. I shot them both a wink, tossed my long hair behind my shoulders and quickly made my way down the hall. The sound of pursuing footsteps had me moving faster. I knew I wouldn't have time to run and hide in my room before they caught me, so I took a hard left into the library, where I ended up coming face to torso with the tallest member of the Akatsuki. A dark skinned, green-eyed man by the name of Kakuzu. He usually ignored me, but during his random acts of kindness (believe it or not) he'll join me in the living room and watch TV and we'd make snide little comments about whatever is on, or we'd simply sit in silence and occasionally we'll have a real conversation (but those are very rare).

"Oh, uh hi." I said, taking a small step back and looking up at him.

"Someone's in a hurry." He sighed "What's the rush?"

"I may or may not be in trouble so if you'll be a dear and just stand there for a sec..." I trailed off and squeezed around him. Luckily for me, just as I had vanished behind the man, Kisame and Itachi had appeared.

"I need to speak with the girl." Itachi said darkly.

"Which girl? There are two of them here, Uchiha." Kakuzu replied. I shoved my fist in my mouth to keep from giggling.

"Kakuzu, move." Itachi demanded. Kakuzu shook his head

"No can do, Uchiha." He said.

_**Wait a second...**_ My Inner's voice almost surprised me, Jade had been silent during the past few weeks of laying low. _**Is he protecting you?**_

I was almost shocked at the sudden realization that he was, in fact, protecting me.

Itachi glared at Kakuzu, but gave up arguing and stormed off, Kisame following. I poked my head around the man and looked up at him. I didn't want just come out and thank him for playing guard, but at the same time I didn't just want to run to my room and hide for the rest of the day. I decided that the first option would be the best.

"So, uh, thanks for...yeah." I stumbled over my words, not quite sure what even to say to him. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. The corners of his eyes crinkled a bit, so I assumed he smirked under his mask. He put his hand on the top of my head in a somewhat affectionate manner.

"Try to stay out of trouble with the Uchiha. Not everyone is brave enough to tell him no." he said. With his advice given, he continued out of the library and down the hall, presumably to either his room or the kitchen.

"That was...weird." I mumbled under my breath and decided that while I was in the library, I may as well scope it out. This was the only room I had yet to be in.

They had shelves and shelves and shelves of books and scrolls on everything you could imagine. I was pretty much in bookworm heaven.

I spent hours curled in one of the big comfy chairs in the middle of the room, several books piled on the small coffee table for me to read, when a voice called me from the doorway.

"Hey Adrianna, it's time to eat, hm." The speaker was Deidara. I looked up and gave him a small nod. I set the book I was reading on top of the pile and stood, stretching. God was I hungry.

"Wait, who made dinner?" I asked, joining the blonde at the doorway. I had kept making dinner since my first strike, to keep suspicion that I had done something off of me.

"We had no idea where you'd run off to, hm." He said "So Konan cooked for us." The face I made apparently made him laugh. I'd never tasted her cooking, so don't get me wrong, but I just don't trust others making _my_ food.

"I see." I nodded and walked along with him towards the kitchen.

As we walked, I pulled my hair back into a pony tail, leaving only a small braid in the very back hanging loose, I pulled that over my shoulder. My sister and I called it my lucky braid, because ever since our mother did it for me, I've had fairly good luck. Up until now at least. I think the Akatuski ruined it somehow.

"Can I ask about that, hm?" Deidara nodded towards the braid.

"Oh, my mother, ah, did it for me a long time ago. My hair grows weird and this little bit is always shorter than the rest, making it hard to do anything with my hair so...She braided it so it's out of the way. It looks stupid sometimes but," I shrugged "I love it."

"How long have you had it like that?" He asked

"About, oh gosh it's been...nine and a half to ten years" I shrugged. Deidara stopped and gaped at me.

"Ten years? Damn that's a really long time to keep a braid in, hm." He said. I laughed and shook my head.

"Yeah, but. It's all I have left of her, so I don't mind it." I let out a quiet sigh and we continued on silently to the kitchen.

Dinner went as it usually did. Loud and headache-causing. Itachi's glaring at me from across the table and Hidan's loud talking eventually got to me. I shoved my chair back and stood. I looked down at my empty plate, hoping that no one had noticed that I didn't eat and started out of the room.

"Where are you off to, young lady?" Konan asked, forcing me to stop.

"I was thinking in the general direction of sleep." I yawned for good measure.

"You didn't eat." She said. Damn. She noticed.

"I eat what I don't make myself." I said. "It's not you, just a general trust issue." that said, I ducked out of the room and ended up passing out in the library, curled in the big comfy chair, a book in my lap.

**Konoha-later that night**

Tsunade paced back and forth behind her desk. A few weeks ago Adrianna Johnson had gone missing. The note she left said that she was just traveling on her own, and promised her return. However, she got a message a few days ago that claimed otherwise. The anonymous sender claimed that he had seen her with the Akatsuki. Tsunade refused to believe it, but to be sure she sent ANBU to find out.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi were also waiting with her. They had refused to go on any missions until the ANBU came back to tell them for sure what had happened to their teammate.

There was a quiet knock on the door

"Come in!" Tsunade called. The door opened, revealing the ANBU Captain.

"My lady," He began "We have returned with information on the location of the girl."

"Well, where is she?!" Naruto demanded. Sakura knocked him on the head and hushed him.

"The girl is, indeed, with the Akatsuki." He said. Naruto puffed up like a blowfish at this news

"According to the intel we gathered, though she has been made an official member, she remains their prisoner." He continued

"This isn't like them." Tsunade sighed

"Apparently it was simply wrong place wrong time." He said

"Still. She obviously saw or heard something she shouldn't have. Usually they'd try to find out what she knows and then kill her before she can tell anyone." Tsunade was talking more to herself than the others "It is strange for them to react like this. I don't like it at all."

"Tsunade, let us go after her!" Naruto said, pulling the Hokage from her thoughts.

"Naruto, I can't do that." She said "If it were any other mission, I would. But that would be throwing you right into the hands of those who are hunting you."

"But-"

"No! However, Captain!" She looked at the ANBU, who visibly straightened in attention "Gather as many as you need and bring her back here. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" He cried. She waved him off and he hurried to begin his mission.

"Tsunade, she's our friend and teammate!" Naruto yelled "I will not sit here and just wait! I want to go with them and bring her home!"

"Naruto-"

"I hate to interrupt here, but I have to agree with Naruto." Kakashi said, stepping between the two. "Besides, you of all people know how she feels about the ANBU."

"I cannot. Send you. Alone." Tsunade growled

"But we are not alone." Sai piped "You have sent the ANBU, we can be their official backup." Tsunade sighed and began pacing again, thinking of something to say that would make Naruto stay safely in the village, but there was nothing. He was too determined to find her. Almost as determined as he is to find Sasuke.

"Very well." She sighed. "You will leave in the morning. You are not to engage the enemy unless needed, am I clear?" The four ninja nodded, and were dismissed.

**Somewhere in the Sound**

"Say, Sasuke" Orochimaru grinned at his apprentice.

"What is it?" The Uchiha gave the snake man a bored look

"What do you say to seeing your old friend, hm? The one in the Akatsuki?" Orochimaru said

"I do not understand the question." Sasuke tilted his head to the side slightly

"We are much closer than Konoha is, and I'm sure by now the damned Hokage has sent someone after her." The snake man waved his hand dismissively "It's hardly fair that they get to see her, when it's been much longer for you, don't you say?"

"I see no point. As you said, Adrianna is forbidden from leaving the base. It is impossible." Sasuke looked back to the scroll he'd been reading.

"You should trust me on this." Orochimaru said, putting his cold hands on Sasuke's shoulders "So, what do you think?"

"I do not care." Sasuke gave a small shrug, brushing the hands from him

"Good."

**A: Well there you go! This one had a bit more subtle humor than the first. Incase you were confused, this is about three weeks after the dinner incident from last chapter. ALSO, for those who are curious about the Voice in Adrianna's head (Jade, obviously) she has an interesting story and will be explained in the coming chapter(s). Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please review and let me know how I'm doing! See you soon!**


	5. Wanna play a game?

**A: Yay! A FILLER CHAPTER!**

**Ita: A filler? Let me guess, you have no idea where to go from where you left off in the last chapter?**

**A: YUP! So pretty much this is just a random cool off chapter, of course, this doesn't mean that the guys get off the hook! Let's find out what Adrianna has up her sleeve for a lazy Saturday! I do not own Naruto or any movie/tv show/song I reference. Enjoy!**

I was stretched out on the couch half asleep, the TV was just noise in the background. This was one of the days that no one had any pressing missions (other than the original objective, of course) and they all just lazed around.

I felt the weight of a full grown man on my stomach all of the sudden and I opened my eyes, gasping.

"What the hell!" I cried, turning my entire body so that both me, and the man who sat on me fell to the floor.

"Damnit! What the hell was that for?!" Hidan hissed, sitting up to glare at me

"You sat on me, you asshole!" I yelled back. We had a short glaring match, that was interrupted by Kakuzu. The tallest member ripped Hidan and I off the floor and tossed us both on the couch.

"You two are getting annoying. It's time you talked out your differences and got over it." He said, crossing his arms over his chest

"Hell no!"

"Fuck that!"

The two of us cried simultaneously. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at us. I rubbed my stomach, as if trying to rub the pain I was in away

"Seriously man." I said, looking over at Hidan "That hurt like a bitch."

"Hmph. I'm sorry." He grumped. I mumbled 'it's fine' under my breath and coughed. Kakuzu nodded his approval and sulked off again.

Hidan and I watched TV in uncomfortable silence. I shifted in my seat and finally sighed in defeat

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, giving me a sideways glance

"I'm bored." I said, I gave him a sad look.

"The hell do you want me to do about it?" He narrowed his eyes at me

"...you wanna cause trouble?" I asked. He blinked a few times, unsure of what he'd just been asked. I watched him silently debate with himself whether or not he wanted to join me in my trouble making, but finally a slow grin appeared on his face.

"One condition." He said "If we get caught, you don't sell me out, got it?"

"It's a deal." I let a mischievous grin stretch across my face. The two of us practically lept from our seats and ran off to make trouble.

Off in the distance, Itachi and Kisame watched Hidan and I vanish. The Uchiha looked over at his fish-faced partner

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." He said. Kisame chuckled

"With Hidan at the kid's side, I don't doubt it." The fish let out another laugh, then turned and started to leave. Itachi watched the direction me and my silver-haired fiend (ahem, friend) had gone, before following.

Hidan and I waited until a few of the other members had gathered together in the living room before making our entrance. Hidan had the worlds biggest grin on his face, I kept mine neutral. We walked into the living room together, I held an empty bottle in my hand.

"That just doesn't look right, hm." Deidara said, giving the two of us a nervous look.

"We're bored." Hidan announced loudly.

"You could have said that better." I said, giving him a 'really, dude?' look

"Shut up." He growled, shooting me a glare.

"What do you two want, and why do you have a bottle?" Kakuzu asked before Hidan and I could get further into an argument.

"Well, like he said, we're bored." I shrugged. "And I propose we play a game."

"What game?" Itachi asked, giving me a wary glance

"Truth or dare."

"NO" The word was screamed by every man in the room, save for Hidan, who just grinned.

"C'mon, it'll be fun! Please?" I pouted, my eyes growing wide, my lower lip sticking out ever so slightly. I clutched the bottle tightly, careful not to break it. There were several long sighs, and a few heads dropping in defeat. I grinned up at Hidan and Everyone sat on the floor by the coffee table, where I set the bottle.

"Right, since I'm an incredibly nice person, we all get the chance to pass one truth and one dare, okay? Great." I spun the bottle. We all watched it spin, around and around it went. It eventually landed on Itachi.

"Ohohoho" I giggled "Truth or dare, Uchiha?" I grinned mischievously at him. He rolled his red eyes.

"Truth." He sighed. I tapped my chin in thought.

"Okay, who would you die for?" I asked. Uchiha blinked at me, surprised by the seriousness of the question

"Interesting question." He said "I'd die for no one."

"Seriously? Come on you're not that heartless." I leaned towards him a bit

"I'm afraid I am." He deadpanned. He reached across and with a quick flick of his wrist, spun the bottle. Around and a around it went, finally stopping on me. I poked the mouth of the bottle the slightest bit, moving it so it was pointing at Deidara

"That's cheating, hm!" The blonde cried, moving the bottle back to it's original position. I pouted at him, but crossed my arms and slumped over slightly

"Fine. I'll do a truth." I sighed.

"Very well, then." Itachi tilted his head to look at me, I saw the smallest of smirks appear on his face.

"Do tell, are you still a virgin?" He asked. I felt my entire face turn bright red.

"Of all things!" I squeaked, covering my face.

"So you are." His smirk grew.

"Sh-shut up, Uchiha! I got money that says you're one too!" I countered, burying my still beet red face in the laughing Hidan's shoulder. I reached for the bottle, peeking from Hidan's shoulder just long enough to spin it. I didn't care enough to see who it landed on.

"I'll do a dare." Kisame said. That made me pull myself together. I shot him a wide grin, forcing his own grin to fall. He knew he'd screwed himself.

"Dare, huh? Alrighty then, fish boy." I cooed "I dare you...to kiss your dear Itachi anywhere on the face." The two men went dead still. Kisame gaped at me, Itachi gave me one of his deadliest glares. The others in the room were snickering, wondering what he'd do.

"Pass." He said quickly "I'd like to live a few more years." He shrugged, I dropped my head back and whined loudly.

"Fine fine, whatever." I waved my hand dismissively at him. He reached out and spun the bottle. It eventually stopped on Hidan.

"Dare!" the Jashinist proclaimed loudly

"I dare you to say something blasphemous about Jashin." Kisame said. The shark braced himself for what Hidan would do, but none of us were expecting his outburst of loud curses and eventually, throwing the bottle at Kisame, cursing more.

"We'll take that as a pass." I squeaked from behind Kakuzu. "J-Just spin the bottle, please." Hidan huffed and retrieved the bottle, and spun it roughly. It landed on Kakuzu.

"I'll do a truth." The man grumbled, still trying to pry me off his arm and return me to my spot between him and Hidan.

"Why do you like Adrianna so much?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu stopped, and thought for a moment

"Well, for one thing, she's not a complete idiot." He said, succeeding in finally tossing me into Hidan.

"And...?" Hidan prodded, grinning at his partner

"There is no and. that's it." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at Hidan.

"You like her don't you!" Hidan's voice rose with excitement. Kakuzu glared harder. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted before he had the chance.

"Of course he likes me, I'm fabulous. Stop arguing, we're playing a game!" I said. Kakuzu huffed and flicked the bottle. Eventually it landed on me, yet again.

"Hmmm...I guess I trust you a little bit. Dare." I fidgeted slightly. Just because I had a little trust in the man, didn't mean I was fully prepared for whatever he had in store for me.

"Kiss the Uchiha on the mouth." He smirked down at me. I blinked at the man, then looked over at Itachi, who had gone still. I stood and made my way around the table to Itachi. I knelt down, grabbed his face and gave him a good, hard kiss. I then stood, stretched and padded back over to my spot between Hidan and Kakuzu and spun the bottle. It landed on Deidara.

"Dare, hm." He said, grinning.

"Eat Hidan's ice cream!" I declared, returning his grin. The blonde nearly flew to the kitchen, where he found Hidan's ice cream. He returned with the carton in one hand, a spoon in the other. It took everything I had, plus some help from Kakuzu, to hold the Jashinist back. Deidara ate a single spoonful, then returned the carton before Hidan had a heart attack. The blonde came back and spun the bottle. It landed on Tobi.

"Oh! Oh! Tobi wants a dare!" The masked man squealed, clapping his hands together

"Take off the mask, hm." Deidara said. Tobi went very still.

"Um...um...Tobi wants a truth instead!" He said, fidgeting ever so slightly

"Who are you behind the mask? There's no getting out of this, hm!" Deidara all but demanded. The masked man stuttered, trying to find words, but finally he slumped over. Slowly, he started to remove the orange lolipop mask from his face. Every single person watched with anticipation.

Suddenly, there was a low rumble. Then the wall exploded.

**A: Well here we go! I realize that I promised you guys a thing about Adrianna's Inner Self, but around the end of this I just got really lazy. I may or may not add it at the very very end, depending on how I feel. Sorry! Review if you enjoyed (or didn't, let me know either way) and I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
